Of Snakes and Lions
by Lost in the ever after
Summary: Ultimately, a dungeon was no place for a lion, just as the tower was no fit place for a snake. m/m slytherin/gryffindor


Of Snakes and Lions

And ultimately, a dungeon was no place for a lion. Just as the tower was no fit place for a snake. Godric/Salazar

Godric smiled at his lover, Salazar, as he watched the dark haired wizard add yet another ingredient to the bubbling potion. He looked at the walls, at the ceiling, at the floor. All cold, dank stone. He looked at the jars of ingredient—most of them disgusting—and at the cauldrons, both clean and dirty. All dull and boring.

He knew it was a great day for riding. Either horses, hippogriffs, or brooms. .Anything, really. So long as he was outside…

But Salazar had work to do, and Godric loved Salazar, so he'd stay in the dank dungeon all day, if it meant he'd be with the other man.

He fidgeted again. It wasn't his fault, the stool was uncomfortable! But that was all Salazar had in the dungeon—stools of a dark, uncomfortable wood. Easier to move around, he said. Godric debated, silently, with himself over whether or not he should just summon a comfier chair. Finally he decided not to, because it would upset Salazar.

He drummed his fingers on the tabletop—some kind of cold black stone—but stopped when Salazar shot him a glare.

He managed to sit still for several minutes before he fidgeted again and started tapping his feet. Again, he got a glare.

He bit his lip and then smiled. He started humming a rather perverse pub song, not singing, just humming. Of course he was interrupted by Salazar huffing and removing the protective glasses from his eyes.

"Just go fly, Godric." He said gently, smiling slightly.

Godric frowned. "But Salazar, I wanted to spend today with you—"

"And we'll spend it together later. Just go, please." He said. Godric smiled brightly and leapt from the stool. He tackled Salazar with a quick hug and an even quicker kiss before he was out of the dank dungeon, bounding up the steps towards fresh air and sunlight.

Salazar smiled and shook his head at the nature of his lion, before he put his glasses and gloves back on and got to work.

Salazar looked down, again, at the dizzying drop below them. He _hated_ heights. But Godric loved them, so he put up with them for the sake of the auburn haired man.

"Salazar! Oh look at the Forest!" Godric cried, pointing out over the railing toward the Forest they had helped to grow. Centaurs were racing in and out of the trees, whooping and shouting. Salazar was immediately interested—centaurs were normally so calm and collected that this exuberant behavior was out of character.

"And look at the lake!" Godric cried. Salazar reluctantly glanced toward the lake—the sunset was reflecting rather nicely on the smooth surface. He turned back to the centaurs, who were now galloping onto the green field, out of the Forest completely.

"Did you hear me, Salazar?" Godric asked. Salazar turned to face his lover and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, no." He said. Godric laughed and rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"I asked if you'd like to go flying. Over the lake." Godric said. Salazar almost said yes—even if he hated heights riding with Godric always proved a wonderful experience.

But he shook his head. Even if it was horribly high up, he preferred his feet on the tower's stones rather than on nothing at all.

Godric's smile faded, but he hugged Salazar anyway. Salazar's attention was again on the centaurs, who had broken into two groups. One was following a gray centaur and the other group was following a black centaur. The groups moved in opposite directions, and Salazar wondered if they were splitting the Herd, which was something that never really happened.

"Salazar…" Godric murmured. He had to say Salazar's name a few more times before the wizard turned to him.

"Yes?" He asked, a bit sheepishly.

Godric sighed, though he smiled. "Go and study your centaurs, then. I'll be in our rooms." He said. Salazar smiled broadly and kissed his lover's cheek before he turned and dashed—carefully, of course—down the spiraling stairs of the tower.

Godric smiled at his snake as he appeared several minutes later on the green field.

Godric wiped angrily at the tears that continued to spill down his cheeks.

Salazar watched him, his own expression cold.

"Then go. If you're so in love with her, then leave." Salazar said slowly.

Godric looked up, golden eyes filled with tears.

"Salazar…we knew this would have to happen. We're both expected to produce heirs…please, don't…don't hate me." Godric whispered.

Salazar closed his eyes and tried to push the tears away. It worked, if only just.

"Yes, I knew we would have to marry women and get them pregnant. Have children with them, if they didn't produce a male heir the first or second time. But no one said you had to fall in love with her, Gryffindor." Salazar said. The use of his last name made Godric sob a little, and he stood shakily.

"You've always told me to follow my heart, Slytherin. Were they empty words? Or did you want me to do that so long as it landed me in your bed?" Godric asked angrily.

Salazar shrugged. "It doesn't matter any more. Go, Gryffindor. Leave." He said coldly.

Godric bit his lip to stifle a sob, and spun on his heel.

Salazar watched him go. He knew where his lion was heading—to the tower overlooking the lake.

But a tower was no place for a snake like him, just as a dungeon was no fit place for a lion.


End file.
